faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
We've Got Tonite
We've Got Tonite by Bob Seger is featured in I Do, the fourteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Marley, Jake, Quinn, Santana, Artie and Betty. Before the song, Finn and Rachel have a conversation in which Finn tells Rachel that he knows she can't commit with Brody properly because she still loves him. They seem as if they're about to kiss but Rachel tells him they have to sing their duet. The song starts when Rachel takes the last flower petal. Jake, Marley, Kurt and Blaine can be seen slow dancing with each other while Finn and Rachel take to the stage as they sing. Sue is seen watching everyone slow dance sadly when a man asks her to dance. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Betty and Artie can also be seen enjoying themselves and dancing. Quinn comments that she never slow-danced with a girl before but she likes it, leaving Santana with a smile. Rachel and Finn hold hands as they sing and the scene cuts as it shows them holding hands walking into their hotel room together. Blaine and Kurt sing as Kurt drags Blaine by the tie into the room, Marley and Jake sing as they walk in the room together, happy. Quinn and Santana laugh and enjoy themselves as they sing, running to their room, and Betty and Artie go together, seeming to have created a new friendship. In the hotel room, Finn and Rachel take off their clothes, eager to do things together. Lyrics Finn: I know it's late I know you're weary I know your plans don't include me Rachel: Still here we are Both of us lonely Longing for shelter from all that we see Finn: Why should we worry? No one will care, girl Rachel: Look at the stars now, so far away We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay? Deep in my soul I've been so lonely All of my hopes so fading away And I've longed for love Like everyone else does I know I'll keep searching after today Finn: So there it is, girl We've got it all now Rachel: And here we are, babe What do you say? Finn and Rachel: We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? Kurt: I know it's late and I know you're weary Blaine: I know your plans don't include me Marley: Still here we are Marley and Jake: Both of us lonely, both of us lonely Quinn: We've got tonight Santana: Who needs tomorrow? Artie: Let's make it last Betty: Let's find a way Finn: Turn out the light Rachel: Oh, Come take my hand now Finn and Rachel: We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? Videos Navigational Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs in season four Category:Songs sung in season four Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Betty